This Application claims priority of the People's Republic of China Patent Application No. 201210319119.6, filed on Aug. 26, 2012, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a touch technology, and more particularly, to a touch panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Touch panels are widely used in the I/O interface of electronic products, like game consoles, smart phones, and tablets.
A touch panel generally includes a wiring board, a sensing electrode layer disposed on the wiring board, a wiring layer and a protection layer, etc, wherein the sensing electrode layer is generally a sensing array composed of multiple column electrodes and row electrodes which are intersected with each other. The column electrodes are isolated from the row electrodes by insulating pads at the intersection of each column electrode and row electrode to prevent the occurrence of short circuits at the intersections. The manufacturing process of the touch panel includes cleaning processes, such as air knife or washing. During the cleaning processes, each insulating pad is suffered an external force of the air knife or the washing solution on the same horizontal plane. Since the force direction exerted in the insulating pad is perpendicular to the edge of the rectangular insulating pad, the external force may not be effectively dispersed by the edge. The rectangular insulating pad, therefore, is prone to suffer crack issues.
Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a touch panel having insulating pads with a high anti-impacting ability to solve the issue of the broken insulating pads and improve the yield of the touch panel process.